Danganronpa: International Ties/Benevolent Lockdown
Introduction “Uhh…” “…” “Huh? Hey?” “…” “Aren’t supposed to be doing something….?” “…” It was useless, I couldn’t speak to that thing, whatever it is. But, I can’t ignore what is going on. Where am I?" '' “A…flight ticket..?” ''It said on the back, “Hurry. They’ll get you if you don’t get in this plane on time.” “Plane..? What plane?” This is confusing. What did they mention about the "they"? I was ready to get out of this room..but... No doors? No windows? What did they mean, "They’ll get you?" “At that moment, someone grabbed me with force, then I blacked out." ---------- Dumbfounded. I have no idea where was I. I was confused. I'm awake. But where am I? A heard a little argument earlier. '' ''Of course... you're supposed to check it out. Oh. Great. Yeah. I'm a real genius. Note the sarcasm. I have no idea that I was this dumb. A heard voices echoed around me. Is it the time to check it out? TBA "Don't I know you?" I said. " Hmm. You do look like someone I know. Your name?" he said. "Jason Barnes. Ultimate Game Tester." I said in confidence. First impressions. They were the worst. But I have to gain advantage here. Probably the next thing I know is that they're my servants. '' "I do know your last name." he said. *DING DONG* "The Monokuma Airplane will land shortly. Please fasten your life and get ready to die!" the strange bear said. ''Then..we began the fly downward. It was terrifying. Attempted Execution Vertical Fall Part 2 I can't feel a thing. Not a single one. I was dragged on a rocky shore to a strange place. It hurt like a million lashes. '' I was injected with something. A poison? If that was the case, Why am I still alive? I woke up in a weird hospital with the others looking at me. '' "What are you looking at?" I said. "Nothing. You're the fifth one to wake up." one said. "What did they inject us?" I said. "I don't know." another said. It was weird. What did they inject us? Whatever, I have to wake up the others up and get out of here. It's creepy. "Let's get out of here. It's creepy. And those weird people will get back." I said hurriedly. "Of course. I'll wake up them." one said. They woke up everyone up and told them about the situation. '' ''Everyone was annoying to talk to, but..they agreed to get out of here. '' They had the same experience as me.'' '' That means this isn't a coincidence. We have to get out. Now. '' "It's time to get out. They'll be back soon." I said. Everyone then exited the hospital with a challenging situation. '' ''We we're in the middle of a border. Just not kind of any border, THE DMZ BORDER! Everyone got worried of where to run. '' ''A bunch of military officers noticed us and ran with guns. They weren't playing. They were after to kill us. '' ''All of us ran. We have to run. We ran until we noticed that the other side of the border was open. '' ''We ran, ran there. Until we were in the other side. But we noticed something off. '' ''Huh? Isn't that weird bear from the plane? They were armed with shotguns. Just like the men earlier. This is...weird...this..is getting weirder...and then, we blacked out. Part 3 "Uh...where am I? For the last time...?" I said in an annoyed expression. What's going on? '' "Shh. You'll wake up the others. It's not wise to shout in just a random moment." the stranger said. "But, where am I?" I said. "I don't know. I just woke up." they said. ''One of my classmates. I saw him in the plane. But, right now, where are we? '' "Didn't you check what kind of room is this?" I said. "Don't be sacred...but..It's a slaughter house." they said. ''I froze. If this is a slaughter house, then, are they trying to kill us...like pigs?! I can't do that. I can't be skinned alive. It's scary. '' "Aren't you worried they're trying to slaughter us?" I said. "Yes. I checked it too...but. This slaughterhouse is too clean." they said. "It doesn't matter. They're going to kill us!" I said, in a loud voice. ''After my screaming, everyone woke up. ''"Huh?! Who's that?!" "Okay...what was that?" ''I went overboard. '' ''A announcement followed. ''*DING DONG* "Hello to the unfortunate 3rd Alpha Testing Class...who almost died...and almost got killed in the DMZ Border...for this, I'll gift you if you go outside of that slaughterhouse! Be quick! People are coming after you...phuphuphu..." the monitor then went blank. "What did they mean slaughterhouse?!" "Umm...maybe we're-" "Not now. We're trapped in a place that is a slaughterhouse. Don't you think it would be wise to get out of here?" "Ahh...you mean we follow that strange bear and lead us to another attempted murder...nice!" "Huh? You're acknowledging it?!" ''A cry was heard all over the place. I think someone was rushing outside the slaughterhouse. We're doomed. '' "Who dares to hurt one of my slaves?!" and that was the same voice in the announcement. "It was him, Master Monokuma!" another bear-like voice was heard in the other side of the slaughterhouse. It was a she and there was a teenager around her. "You dare try to make her your slave?! You're going to pay!" ''The bear looked half white, half dark. Kinda represents good and evil though. '' "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself didn't I?" "Well! I'm the Headmaster of the Golden Sand Academy! Monokuma! I'm the CEO of the infamous Monokuma Corporation!" "Monokuma Corporation? I think you're mixing reality and your fantasies." "No, no, no, we earn money by fake news!" "Fake news?" "Wait, are the one who spread that said ?!" the girl said. "Yes, indeed! She was cheating for the dearest she loves, Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi!" that bear said. ''What..is..this? Fake news? Political America?! Weird Japanese Scandals?! "We don't just do fake news!" "We have more services that you might be interested...but right now..." "We are offering you a killing game for the only price of...$1000000000!" "Uh. Please just get out." "Okay, question number 1, are serious about this...'killing game'?" "Ohh, you're interested? You can pay me by the Monokuma Royalty card for just $1000000000000 if you want!" "That's even more expensive than the killing game!" "What's the point?" "Ehhh? Really, like you'r-" "Can you please put an end to your stupid mouth of yours?" "Burn." "Shut up." "What's this? Are the Ultimates really fighting?! Ohh! This might be my new headline!" "Anyways, I have new declaration!" the bear said. "Ohh~ Are you George Washington?" that..stupid guy said. "Yes, I am! I even look like him!" the bear said. "Okay, questio- "What useless millennials you guys are..." the bear said. "What the?! You call us useless, you say?" that muscular guy said. " I'll crack your skull!" "Objection! I don't have a skull! Hahahaha!" "Whatever, I'll kill you..." "What, what, what? KILL me? Huhuhuhahaha!" "Okay...that's another level of super evil laugh.." "Who cares?! I'm gonna be the protag, you know?" "Protag? No way!" "Show off." "Really?- "Okay, okay, I'm getting bored with our conversation here, so let me just declare..." "I'M GONNA LET YOU IN THE KILLING GAME...for free!" "Sorry, I refused." "Don't worry, I FORCED YOU TO PLAY THE KILLING GAME!" "What?!" "The-" TBA Part 4 As Monokuma left, all I sense is fear and regret. All of them could be potentially...victims or killers. If I kill someone though, it has to be a low-end and unknowingly person. "This is an useless." "I mean, look how emotionally they are...but me, nah, I don't care!" "You..don't care?"'' '' "How can you.." "If we don't do anything, the world would just crumble." "Oh myy~ I'm nosebleeding!" "Oh my goodness! He is bleeding!" Did she use a metaphor that no one knows? Weird...But I do have to agree...the metaphor was enough to make me nosebleed. "For formal introductions, please, let us introduce ourselves." "Why do I want to introduce myself?" "You trying to kill me, huh?" "It's not. A fool's word." "A fool word, you say? Bring it on!" In the middle of maybe, a declaration of war, all of us went out and heard hard punches and kicks. "Those guys are really terrifying." "Maybe this is the part we should split up." "Are you sure? Isn't it like, the cliche in horror movies?" "Well, do you call this 'a horror movie'?" "Yeah. With the bear and anything." "I'm going out..." "You sure?" "Okay-" "See ya, later." "But wait-" "Try not to speak." "Ok-" "Augh!" "Oh, that's the only sound you can make? Wow! Are you a metahuman?" "I don't know if his IQ can even match the kids in Africa..." This is why I don't GO with everyone. Like ever. "Um. Wait!" "What is it?" "Do I know you?" Know..her? "We haven't. Just go away." "Wait! But-" I slammed the door to make sure to keep her silent. But it didn't. "Just a second!" Hmm..she acts like one of those who stalk people. Hmm. That must be it. If I have no choice, I have to at least get to everyone. Part 5 Olivia Tremblay I approached the girl standing next to a pretty tall building. Jason: Hello? Did a black hole reach your ear? ???: Oh my goodness! Did you see this? Jason: See what? ???: I mean, look at this. That girl over there just calculated that this tower is higher than the Effiel Tower! Can you believe it! Jason: Excuse me, miss, but your common sense is outdated. ???: What? Excuse me? So there are others? What kind of building is this? As expected. Her common sense is outdated. ???: Anyways! Nice meeting you! By the way...where's my cellphone? Jason: Don't you have it? Olivia: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! My name is Olivia Tremblay! And my talent is...well...it's kinda in the "lost and found." OLIVIA TREMBLAY, ULTIMATE ??? Jason: Lost and found? You mean, amnesia? Olivia: Yeah.. It means she forgot her talent. But how? '' Olivia: Umm..I'll leave now...#Awkward. ''Hmm..with a personality like that, I could tell she's the Ultimate Blogger. So. I meet with suspicious people, huh? Alright, I'll see where are other people are. Camila Romero She's focused on the paper she's holding..what's going on..? ???: According to this...THE EARTH WILL EXPLODE??? Oh, I knew it. Fake News. ???: THIS IS THE END! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! She believes too much on a fake news article. *sigh* When are people going to intelligent? Jason: Hey you. Camila: What now?! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! Jason: STOP BEING STUPID! Camila: I'm not stupid! It is written by the most trustable new source! She saw this one before?! How suspicious. Jason: Okay. Before the world ends, can you tell me what's your name and talent? Camila: OKAY! IT'S CAMILA ROMERO AND I'M THE ULTIMATE GEOLOGIST! CAMILA ROMERO, ULTIMATE GEOLOGIST Ultimate Geologist? Seriously? She could be this dumb like the others?! Jason: Hey, umm..I'll just find a shelter to hide.. Camila: WHHYYYY??? WHY DID YOU LEFT ME???? Just run. Just run. JUST FREAKIN RUN! This should do it. Alright, I'll see where are other people are. Nathan the II Jacqueline Moreau Eleazar Harel Kasumi Hiroshima TBA